Routing and service performance in an application acceleration environment may be challenging. For example, a network may be heterogeneous with many constituent parts. Performance of the application may be a factor of bandwidth and latency of the network. Speed of data transfer between a source point and a destination point on Internet may be limited by a number of factors (e.g., congestion, distance, size of link). The network of service providers may not be optimized to handle the bottleneck in speed of data transfer. As a result, the data transfer between the headquarters and the branch offices may incur a large delay (e.g., approximately 250 ms for a file transfer between US and India).